Remus Gives Dating A Go
by RemmyLupinLover
Summary: Remus starts to fall for his tutor and puts Sirius's dating tips to use on their first date. But will Natalia want another one after Remus mucks up? Will there be a happily ever after for everyone's favorite teenage werewolf?


Remus Lupin walked quickly down the hallway. He was almost late.

Remus late.

He couldn't help but chuckle softly at the thought.

He had been an amazing student. He was polite to teachers. He tutored other students when asked. He did his homework the first day it was assigned.

But even Remus Lupin had a flaw.

Potions.

He was completely rubbish at Potions. And that is why he was hurrying too the empty classroom across the troll statue on the 4th floor of Hogwarts.

He had a tutor.

A very beautiful, intelligent tutor.

Natalia Faith.

Remus blushed as he found himself in front of the large oak door. His hand reached out for the handle. Twisting it open, he quickly stepped inside.

"Hey Remus." she said, in that lovely voice of hers.

The 6th year werewolf turned to stare at the 6th year girl.

"Hi Natalia." he said softly, his voice cracking. Damn puberty!

Remus slowly made his way over to the girl, setting his bag down on an empty table.

She had set out all the equipment, all the tubes, beakers, and ingredients; the cauldron was slightly steaming.

"Ready to get started?" she asked smiling.

Remus nodded, continuing to stare in awe at Natalia.

She walked over to the table, talking about different kinds of potions and all the ingredients used to make them. But Remus didn't hear her words. He was too busy watching her lips move. Her lush pink lips that smiled at him everytime she saw him. They were right below her perfect little nose and large grey eyes.

Those eyes told him every emotion she was feeling.

"Remus?" her voice broke through his thoughts.

Natalia was watching him, giggling at his confused face.

"Uh...um...sorry!" Remus quickly said, shaking his head. "I-I was just thinking about...failing Potions."

Natalia smiled, placing her hand on his arm. "Don't worry Remus. You're not going to fail. Not if I can help it."

They continued to work that way, Natalia going over directions slowly, watching Remus as he dazed off, daydreaming about Natalia.

I wonder what her lips would feel like against mine.

She smells so good..

I wonder what shampoo she uses.

Her smile is so pretty.

She is so pretty.

Merlin, I need her.

Remus didn't realize he was putting the wrong plant root in the potion until Natalia caught his hand.

"Remus! You'll set the room on fire if you do that!" Natalia scolded, wrapping her fingers around his gently, pulling his hand away from the cauldron.

Remus stared into Natalia grey eyes, his brain not working properly.

"I-I..." Remus choked, feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"Remus, are you okay?" she asked concerned, slowly pushing Remus into a chair, putting her hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up!" she said, cupping his face in her hands. "You need to go see Madam Pomfrey right now." she urged, pulling the boy back onto his feet.

She was just about to wave her wand and clean out the cauldron, when Remus gripped her wrist.

"No. I'm fine, I swear." he said quickly, his heart beating faster at the touch of her skin under his fingers.

He felt queasy, he felt dizzy, he felt like he was going to have a heartattack.

"You do not look okay Rem." she said softly, holding his arms to steady him as he swayed back and forth. "Are you sure you don't need Madam Pomfrey?"

Remus nodded, copying her and holding her arms as well.

It was at the moment that Remus looked into Natalia's grey eyes, full of concern and passion for him. He couldn't stop himself from looking down at her full lips. They were slightly pouty right now, and he had the urge to press his lips against hers.

So he did.

He moved his head slowly, leaning in close to her face. His lips were just barely brushing against hers when an explosion sounded off in the room.

A sticky gel covered Remus's face and body, making him gag. Smoke covered his vision and a foul smell of burnt hair and old socks filled the air, making him cough.

"Bloody hell!" he heard Natalia choke, hearing the swish of a wand. The smoke cleared up, getting sucked into the tip of Nat's wand. Remus flicked his own wand, making the smell disappear.

The two teens looked at each other, both covered in yellow slime from head to toe. In a second they forgot about the almost kiss and laughed together, Natalia nearly falling on to goo covered floor.

"McGonagall will not be happy about this." she giggled, holding onto the edge of the desk, to keep herself from falling on the ground.

Remus laughed along, enjoying the rich giggle that Natalia had.

She looked over at him smiling. "Let's take a little break from Potions, alright?"

The two cast cleaning charms on the other, putting the room back to it's original place, then gathered their bags and books, before heading out the door.

"Wanna go to the Black Lake?" Remus asked, looking over at the beautiful girl walking beside him.

Natalia nodded, smiling up at Remus. They turned down the hallways, talking about everything and nothing. When they reached the Great Hall, the large doors were already open and Remus smiled as the sunlight shone down on this great day.

The Black Lake shimmered and glistened it's waters proudly, allowing the two teens to speak of it's beautiful numerous times. The sun was setting and it's colors blended along the dazzling horizon.

"I really like this." Natalia said beside the werewolf.

It was Remus's turn to smile at the girl. "Me too." he agreed.

There was a silence over the two, a peaceful comfortable silence.

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend soon." Natalia announced suddenly.

Remus looked over at Nat, her light blonde hair blowing softly around her face. She pushed it out of her eyes, looked back at Remus.

"I-I was wondering...maybe if...you'd like to go with me." she said, her large doe eyes never leaving his.

Remus blanched, he'd been asked out many times before, but not by someone he adored like Natalia.

But he couldn't accept.

He was monster. Not worthy of love by anyone. He had promised himself no girlfriends, no pulling someone else into his burden.

But the look in Natalia's eyes was so inviting, so loving.

And that is why he agreed.

A second later his mates were in front of the two, laughing at some joke between themselves.

"Oi Moony, who's the bird?" Sirius Black laughed, shoving his elbow in James Potter's ribs.

"Sh-she's not a bird. Her name is Natalia Faith." Remus grumbled, feeling annoyed his friends had to come ruin his moment.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Hey, Natalia Faith, would you mind leaving. This is a boys only zone. The Marauders call this spot every day after dinner. So unless you're going to snog one of us, hit the road." Sirius said, gesturing to the path leading back to the castle.

Natalia felt her anger rise. "How dare you speak to me like that! You good for nothing, free loading, prankster! You're an asshole Black." she hissed, grabbing her book bag and turning to Remus, who was now standing.

"I'll see you around Remus." she said, her voice softening. And with that, she quickly hurried up the trail back to the castle.

Once Natalia disappeared out of sight, Remus rounded on the boys.

"You bloody wankers!" he hissed. "She was asking me to Hogsmeade and you ruined everything!"

"Woah! You're going on a date Moony?" James asked, smiling at his friend.

"I don't know now!" Remus huffed, looking at the ground. "You guys interrupted us right as I agreed. She probably won't wanna go with me now."

Sirius laughed, although it sounded more like barks. He placed a hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Moony, that girl would be insane if she ditched you now. You're a cool guy Remus Lupin. I'm surprised she wasn't drooling all over ya." Sirius said, patting the werewolf's back.

The group of brothers laughed, Remus looked up at his friends.

"Even if she doesn't want to go with you Moony, you can always tag along with us!" Peter quipped, earning a smack on the head from James, and more laughter as the friends enjoyed the sunset.

The next time Remus saw Natalia was in the hallway two days later. She was talking to her friend Ellie, a short Ravenclaw, not noticing Remus standing behind her patiently.

Ellie glanced at Remus, smiling before looking back to Natalia.

"I'll talk to you later Nat, Remus." Ellie said, waving at the two before disappearing down the hall.

Natalia turned around to see Remus. "Hey you." she smiled, touching his upper arm gently.

Remus had spent the whole morning trying to work up enough courage to speak to Natalia about the date. He even wrote a little speech.

But it was all gone now. His brain was empty. And so he stood opening his mouth like a fish.

Natalia giggled as Remus began to blush.

"If you're going to ask about the date...I still want to go. You're no Sirius. He's the one I don't like. I like you very much." Natalia said, running two fingers down Remus's Gryffindor tie.

"So, tomorrow? Meet me in the common room at 11?" Natalia asked, staring into Remus's blue eyes.

He knew his voice would crack, so all he could do was nod.

Natalia smiled, taking Remus's breath away, "Great! I'll see you then." she laughed, walking down the hallway.

"Merlin." Remus whispered. He could still smell her sweet aroma as if she never left. One of the perks to being half wolf.

Remus's legs started moving, taking him to his next class.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Oi! Moony, how'd the date go?" Sirius asked from his bed as his friend walked into their dorm the next night.

"Horrible." he muttered, undoing his tie before flinging himself onto his bed.

"Pray tell my furry friend." James said, catching his snitch and tossing it to Peter.

"Well-"

He had awoken bright and early, ready to start getting ready for the date, but Sirius stopped him.

"You are NOT going dressed like are you Moony?" Sirius asked indecorously as Remus showed his friends what he planned to wear to his date. And so they spent nearly an hour going through Remus's, James's and Sirius's closets until they found the perfect attire.

So he was almost half an hour late to meeting Natalia. She wasn't mad, or atleast she didn't show it. And after numerous apologizes from Remus, she finally slapped his shoulder lightly, telling him off and asking him not to say sorry again.

So they began their walk down to Hogsmeade.

Sirius had giving Remus 5 tips for his date:

1. Hold her hand.

2. Talk about her.

3. Make her laugh.

4. Buy her things.

5. Don't be a git.

And so, following rule one, Remus gently brushed the back of his hand against Natalia's as they walked to Hogsmeade. Natalia looked at him and smiled, wrapping her fingers around his for only a moment before Filch (The new caretaker and who happened to the chaperon for the trip) came stomping up and yelled at Remus for inappropriate conduct and actions.

Fortunately, Remus stepped in front of Natalia so that she didn't get yelled at.

Unfortunately, Remus received 3 months of detentions with Slughorn, who would undoubtedly make him clean cauldrons by hand.

Remus mentally checked off number one as a fail and didn't try to hold Natalia's hand again as they walked to the village.

Rule 1: Hold Her Hand.

Fail.

As the two teens reached the Hogsmeade Village, Remus turned to her and asked where she would like to go first. Natalia immediately replied with the post office, saying she had a few letters needing to be sent. Remus agreed, needing to send a few letters of his own.

The two walked in silence, watching as the other teenagers ran around the shops laughing, enjoying their day.

The owlery was unusually empty on this Hogsmeade trip, but it gave Remus a bit less to be embarrassed about if he mucked up in front of Natalia.

And that he did.

The two both picked out different owls, Remus a Tawny owl, and Natalia a white barn owl.

Remus glanced over at Natalia, who was skillfully tying her letters to the owl, speaking to it in a low voice.

Rule two: talk about her.

"Sending a letter to your parents?" Remus asked quietly, attaching his letter to the owl's foot beside Natalia.

Natalia paused, "No. I-I don't talk to my parents." she said softly.

Remus cringed, think of something else to say!

"Th-that's horrible." he muttered, closing his eyes and trying to breathe.

"Yeah, it is." was Natalia's only response.

Remus stupid brain spoke suddenly, "What happened that you're not talking?" he asked.

Cursing himself mentally, he closed his eyes tightly, looking over at Natalia slowly.

"I-I can't tell you Remus." she said softly. "I'm sorry!" she added quickly. "It's just really personal."

Remus nodded, "I'm sorry Nat. I shouldn't have asked, I had no right to ask such a personal thing."

"No worries." Natalia smiled. "Let's forget about it and have fun."

The two finished attaching their letter in silence and watched as the owls flew away.

Rule 2: Talk About Her.

Fail.

Remus thought of the best place to take away his blues. The best shop in Hogsmeade for him, where all his troubles faded away right as he stepped foot in the door.

"Shall we go to Honeyduke's?" Remus asked smiling.

Natalia grinned, "Absolutely!"

The two laughed, quickly walking to the candy story as Remus tried to keep his heart beat to stop as Natalia tried telling him silly jokes.

"What does a clock do when it's hungry?" she asked smiling at Remus.

He chuckled, "I don't know, what?"

"Goes back for seconds!" she giggled.

Remus laughed heartily, enjoying their date now. He reached out and held open the door to Honeyduke's for Natalia, who thanked him and walked inside.

"What's your favorite candy Rem?" she asked.

Remus's heart skipped a beat as Natalia called him by the new pet name she had dubbed him.

"Chocolate Frogs of course." he answered, taking a few packs of the fudge covered amphibians.

"What about you?" he asked, looking over as Natalia took a few Sugar Quills from their jar.

"Droobles Bubble Gum probably, but Ice Mice are, well, quite nice." Natalia said giggling.

The two teenagers gathered their collection of assorted candies and moved over to stand in line for check out. Once at the counter, Remus set his items down, smiling politely at the middle aged female cashier.

"Put yours up there as well." Remus said to Natalia, pulling out his money bag.

"Remus," she began, but he cut her off.

"Really. I'll pay." he said, smiling his lopsided grin and nodded his head towards the counter. "Go ahead."

Natalia did as asked, putting her stuff with Remus and standing back as Remus used his money to pay. Just as he was about to hand her his galleons she interrupted.

"Are you sure Remus?"

Remus looked at her and smiled. "Positive. I can't let a pretty girl like you waste her money, when a gentleman would more than happily buy them for her."

Natalia blushed, looping her arm around Remus's. "Thank you," she said softly, before kissing his cheek, letting her lips linger a second longer than a normal chaste kiss.

Remus's face turned red. The cashier smiled at the two teens before bagging their purchases and handing the sack to Remus. He nodded his thanks and he and Natalia left the shop, both a bit flushed in the face.

"W-wa-" Remus cleared his voice, which had started to crack. "Wanna go sit and just talk for awhile?" he asked, looking down at the girl on his arm. She smiled up and him,

"Sure."

The couple walked over to the shading under three tall oak trees. Remus took off one glove, transfiguring it into a large blanket, placing it on the ground.

"My gentleman." Natalia praised, smiling as she sat down, reaching into the bag from Honeydukes and pulling out a chocolate frog.

Remus placed a hand over his thumping heart to try and calm it before sitting beside her.

As Natalia opened the packaged Frog, it suddenly leaped from it's case, hopping as quickly as it could away from the two teenagers.

"Oh no!" Natalia laughed.

"I'll get it." Remus said, standing and sprinting after the brown toad.

The frog stopped on the grass, almost teasing the werewolf as he reached down to pick the frog up, only to have to hop away a few feet in front of Remus.

He could hear Natalia's laughter as he chased the chocolate frog in a circle and back towards Natalia. Remus started to join in on the laughing as he dove for the frog, hands clasped together, before opening his eyes and seeing the frog staring back into his.

Remus reached forward, the frog jumped, leaping onto the wolf's head.

"Bloody hell." he laughed, looking over at Natalia, who fell back onto the blanket.

Rule 3: Make Her Laugh.

Pass.

Remus carefully stood, balancing the perched frog on his head. He slowly made his way back towards Natalia. Remus sat back down, Indian style, onto the blanket.

Natalia reached up and easily took the frog from Remus's head.

"He'd be a bit rubbish to eat." she giggled, placing the frog back into it's box, where it froze as if never released.

"Good job." the girl said, patting Remus on the shoulder. "You've earned yourself a new Chocolate Frog."

Remus blushed, raising his hand. "I think I'll have a Sugar Quill. No Chocolate Frogs for me for the rest of the day."

The two laughed, telling more silly jokes and talking about their loves and hates.

Once much candy was devoured and both had a queasy feeling in their stomachs, Remus stood up, reaching out his hand, and pulling Natalia up from the ground. He transformed the blanket back into a glove, then shrinked the candy shop bag into pocket size, placing it in his robes before offering his arm to Natalia.

"Where to now?" she asked, wrapping her jacket around her tightly, the early December breeze nipping her nose, before taking Remus's arm.

"I've been meaning to get some more quills for a while now." Remus said, placing his hands in his pockets, Natalia's arm still looped around his.

"Let's go." Natalia smiled, leading the way to the quill store.

"What kind do you usually get?" she asked, once they were inside the store.

"Usually pheasant." answered Remus, glancing at Natalia as she walked around the shop looking at all the different and exotic quills.

"You should get these." she said, holding up a box of red and golden dyed eagle feathered quills. She handed them to him smiling. "You'd definitely being showing your Gryffindor pride." she laughed.

Remus looked at the box's price tag and shuddered. "I-I don't know. I'm happy with pheasant." he said, handing them back.

"Here, I'll get them then." she said happily, taking the box and walking to the register.

"No! Let me pay, please!" Remus exclaimed, putting his box of quills next to the dyed ones.

"Are you sure Remus? You got my candy, let me buy the quills."

Remus shook his head. He'd spend every last knut on this girl if she'd smile at him and ask nicely.

"I've got it." he said sternly, watching the cashier ring up the quills.

"1 galleon and 15 sickles." the elderly cashier said.

Remus swallowed, taking out his money bag and pulling the remains of his coins from the bag.

31 sickles and 20 knuts.

He was 9 knuts short.

"Bloody hell." he whispered, recounting his money.

The cashier was obviously not in the mood for such things and was about to throw the teenagers out when 9 knuts were tossed onto the counter. The cashier immediately took the coins, bagging the boxes of quills.

Remus turned to Natalia. "I told you not to pay!" he huffed, feeling slightly worthless.

"It's just getting you back for the candy." she smiled, taking the bag from the cashier.

Rule 4: Buy Her Things.

Leaning towards fail, due to humiliation of lack of money.

"C'mon, let's go to Madam Puddifoot's." Natalia said, looping her arm once more with Remus and pulling him down the road.

Madam Puddifoot's was one of the newer shops in town, but was rumored as the scene date place for all the teens. Remus nodded and the two were quickly seating inside the small tea shop as soon as they walked through it's doors.

There were tiny fluttering hearts all around, romantic music playing, and numerous couples lip locked in their booths.

Remus turned to Natalia, remembering rule five: don't be a git. The was no possible way he could be an even bigger git than he already had been, but he didn't want silence anymore.

"T-that is a lovely shirt you have on N-Natalia." he stuttered. He shook his head, yelling internally at himself for stuttering, and took a quick swig of his tea, not knowing it was steaming hot.

It was at that moment when Remus Lupin felt the hottest thing ever to touch his taste buds. And so he took a moment to cry inside his head mentally before spitting the tea onto the table-

-and Natalia.

"Ib sooo soweey." Remus choked, his tongue scorched.

Natalia was quickly wiping herself off with a napkin. "Oh my shirt!" she cried softly, looking down at once white but now brown stained blouse. She huffed quietly, looking up at the boy with his red tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"It's okay, I-I didn't really like it anyway." She glanced down at the ruined shirt one last time before excusing herself to the bathroom.

"I have my school shirt in my bag, I wasn't sure why but I had this feeling I should bring it. Glad I did now." she laughed half heartedly and vanished into the girls bathroom, leaving behind the teenage boy to bang his head down on the table, muttering curses to himself.

Rule 5: Don't Be A Git.

Failed.

After Natalia changed, the couple finished their tea in awkward silence. Natalia would look at Remus, try to ask him a question about his family or his favorite subject, and Remus would answer with only a few words.

Finally the day came to a close, the student all filed back to the castle, accompanied by their friends or loved ones.

Remus walked beside Natalia, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Natalia was slowly walking next to Remus, arms wrapped around herself.

Remus looked at her, as she shivered when a harsh breeze blew around them.

"Would you like my jacket?" he asked softly.

Natalia glanced at Remus, smiling slightly before nodding. Remus tore his jacket off and handed it to the girl.

Natalia thanked him, putting the coat on and smiling at Remus.

The rest of the walk was more comfortable. Remus asked about her favorite things.

"So...what's your favorite book?" he asked, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Hmm, probably Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen." she said. "You?"

"Hogwarts A History. I know, I know. I just can't help it." Remus said smiling.

The two continued to talk about simple subjects until they reached the Gryffindor common room. They stopped at the girls' stair case.

"I had a really nice time with you Remus." Natalia said softly, reaching out for Remus's hand. Her fingers wrapped around his softly and Remus felt a tingle run down his spine.

"Me too." he agreed. "We-we should...do it again." he added quickly, feeling slightly sweating on his hands and forehead.

Natalia's smile widened. "I'd really like that."

Her gray eyes locked into Remus's blue eyes. He could see the happiness and the passion in her eyes.

Leaning up slowly, Natalia's lip brushed against Remus's. The werewolf shivered, the hold on her hand tightening slightly. His eyes fell shut, his breath caught in his throat.

Natalia's free hand reached up and touched the boy's shoulder gently, her lips brushing more firmly against his.

Remus was just about to take her waist and snog her passionately when she pulled away, although smiling.

"Goodnight Rem." she said, taking her bag of sweet he had set on the ground next to them, and hurried up the stairs before Remus could react.

"Bloody hell." he whispered, reaching up and touching his fingers to his still tingling lips.

"That's not too bad for a first date Moony." Sirius called out from his place on his bed.

"Yeah, not too bad." Peter copied.

"So you asked her out again?" James questioned, looking at the werewolf two beds over.

Remus sighed. "I said 'We should do it again'. Does that count as a second date?" he asked, propping himself up on his side.

James and Sirius shrugged.

"Don't worry Moony. We'll just have to see tomorrow."

"I can't believe she's flirting with Diggory!" exclaimed Sirius.

The Marauders were secretly crouched behind the troll statue watching four students talking.

Two girls: Natalia Faith and Eleanor Harrison.

Two boys: Reginald Cattermole and Amos Diggory.

Eleanor was wrapped in Reg's arms laughing at Amos's joke about banshees.

Natalia was sitting next to him, the one whose Amos's jokes were aimed at mostly. She was smiling, although her eyes were kinda glazed out and she seemed like she wanted to leave.

"She's not flirting. Is it?" Remus asked nervously.

Every since the date, he never had time to talk to Natalia about another one. He thought she might have been ignoring him, but when they saw each other in the hall the previous day, she had waved and said hello, about to walk up to him when Ellie pulled her away to talk to Reginald.

Remus shuddered from the memory behind the troll statue.

"I don't know mate. She seems a little put off. Shall we go save her?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "Don't mess with her guys. I'll just have to talk to her tomorrow or something." he said sighing.

"Hey Natalia." Remus said softly, standing behind the girl as she was putting her books away in potions class. She turned around, seeing Remus and smiling happily.

"Rem! It's been a while since we've talked last." she said in an apologetic voice. "Sorry 'bout that. Ellie has a new boyfriend-"

"Reg Cattermole."

"Yeah." Natalia sighed, gesturing to the door. "Walk with me?" she asked, smiling.

Remus nodded, stepping beside her as they walked towards the entrance doors.

"She's been making me spend every minute I have with her. Trying to hook me up with Reg's friend Amos. And honestly, his breath is horrible." Natalia moaned, shifting her book bag to the other shoulder.

"Here," Remus said taking it. "Let me." He pulled the strap over his shoulder with ease.

"Thanks Rem." Natalia, said softly. "That's one of the reason I really like you Remus. You're really nice. You're a kind person."

Remus blushed, nodding his head.

"So..." Natalia said as they reached the entrance doors. "Wanna go to the Black Lake?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Remus grinned.

The two began their hike to the lake, talking about Potions class and how Remus was improving.

"I think you'll get at least an E on the NEWT test coming up." Natalia praised, looping her arm around Remus's.

"All thanks to you." Remus said, smiling down at the girl on his arm.

It was Natalia's turn to blush as they reached the water's shore. They sat next to a shaded tree and looked out at the beautiful lake.

Remus was thinking about how to ask her on the second date when Natalia interrupted his thoughts.

"I really like you Remus." she said, her voice quiet. "You're a really sweet guy with an amazing heart. You're intelligent, friendly; you work hard." Natalia took his large hand in hers.

"I know we only went on one date. And I'm kinda afraid this might scare you off...but I need you to know." She swallowed, eyeing Remus nervously.

"I could really see myself falling for you Remus." she whispered, her grey eyes pleading.

Remus sat there, taking the words in. His brain kicked in after a minute, "I could see me falling for you too Natalia. I really like you as well." he grinned.

Natalia smiled happily, scooting closer to the boy. "Perfect." she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Werewolf.

Remus jolted upright, sweating furiously. He looked around the dark room, hearing his harsh breathing of himself, but also the snores of his room-mates.

He looked at the clock: 1:27 A.M.

Laying back down, Remus closed his eyes, trying to push away the nightmare he had, once again, had.

The wolf ran faster than the girl.

She was his prey.

And although her running was quick, she was no match to the four legged monster chasing her.

Every second in the chase, he grew closer and closer to her.

Finally, he pounced, knocking her to the ground.

His teeth bit down onto her neck, making her cry out in agony. Her body flailed and the wolf clawed her chest, legs, and arms.

But his mouth never left her neck.

He was draining her of blood. The crimson liquid tasting rich and delicious to his tongue.

She gave one more cry before she went limp.

And the wolf howled triumphantly.

Monster.

Remus flew up right once more. Tears leaked from his eyes.

They had been dating for only a few months, and Remus had kept his secret hidden from Natalia fairly well. The only asked him twice where he was going and Remus had come up with good excuses every time.

Remus brushed his tears away.

It was time to tell her.

"So you just add the yellow water herb an- Remus? Are you even listening?"

The werewolf shook his head as Natalia's voice broke through his thoughts. "Sorry Natalia, I've just been thinking so much lately." he apologized.

"Thinking about what?" she asked, sitting on top of the desk, waving her wand and the potion making froze.

Remus swallowed. "Ah...about us actually." Remus cursed himself for sounding like a git.

"Not like that!" he said quickly.

"Then like what?"

"I-I need to tell you something." Remus said softly.

"If this about you disappearing once a month? Making up lame excuses and thinking I don't really know what's going on."

Remus blanched. "H-how'd you fi-find out?" he stuttered.

"It's obvious Remus!" she cried, throwing her arms up.

"It is!" Remus asked, falling back into a chair. "Oh Merlin."

"So it's true?" Natalia asked furiously, hopping down from the desk and staring at the boy angrily.

Remus nodded, shocked that his curse was now known by his girlfriend.

"I can't BELIEVE you!" she screamed, huffing loudly and grabbing her books and bag.

"I'm sorry Natalia." Remus said softly, watching the girl he loved about to leave him.

Natalia huffed again. "Sorry you fucking cheating huh? Don't bother, I've heard it all before."

Cheated?

"You thought I was cheating?" Remus asked, standing now, and staring at Natalia almost relieved.

"Of course! I've seen the way you've been looking at Kathy Hunkle! That skank!" she hissed, rounding on the boy.

"I haven't been cheating Natalia. And I only stared at Kathy during dinner because she had semen on her jacket, probably Sirius's because he's been dating her for a week now!" he laughed.

"Y-you haven't...you're not...cheating?" she asked, her bag falling on the ground beside her.

Remus chuckled, "No." he said softly, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her.

"But there is something I need to tell you." he added, pulling away.

"It can't be worse than cheating." Natalia laughed, continuing to hold Remus's hand.

'Better just get it over with.' Remus thought.

"Natalia," he whispered. "I'm a werewolf."

The girl just stared at him, her face blank. Remus was about to ask her to say something when she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh you silly sod." she breathed. "I think I can handle that. My uncle has lycanthropy too."

Remus pulled away, staring at the girl in disbelief.

"You don't hate me?" he asked, cupping her face in his hand gently.

Natalia laughed, "Of course not! I mean, I know it'll be hard. But every relationship is hard. And you have to work at it. And I really want to work with you Remus." she said, looking into Remus's eyes lovingly.

"I love you."

It was 3 years later when Remus stood at the end of the isle, looking into the eyes of his love. They said their 'I do's', kissed, and were declared Mr. and Mrs.. Remus John Lupin.

They spent their honey-moon in a small cottage in the woods. Secluded and homely, the Lupins fell into a rhythm of normal life.

Natalia found out she was pregnant a week before Lily Potter found out she was also expecting.

"Hello Mrs. Lupin." Remus said, curling up behind his now 8 month long wife.

"Why Hello there, Mr. Lupin." she smiled, snuggling back into his chest.

Remus's hand gently rubbed Natalia's stomach, feeling the soft kicks of his child.

"Come up with any good name yet?" he asked, placing a kiss into Natalia's exposed shoulder.

"If it's a girl: Hayley? Boy: Oliver?" Natalia asked, entwining her fingers with Remus's.

"I like 'em." Remus said, nuzzling his wife's neck. "They're perfect. Just like you."

"Hayley or Oliver Lupin." Natalia tested, smiling against the pillow.

"Beautiful." Remus whispered, his eyes closing.

"I love you Remus."

"I love you too Sweetheart. Sleep tight."


End file.
